goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years (Sarah West's version)
Dora Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years is a GoAnimate special with the plot and transcript being created by Sarah West. Inspired by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Dora the Explorer creates 5 fake VHS openings: the Opening to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, the Opening to the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 from 1998, the Opening to Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, the Opening to Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and the opening to Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, with each of them claiming that they are real and not fake. Due to this, her mother grounds her for Ultraplex years. With just a touch of the finger, Dora is teleported to Lake Hoohaw, where the major and main characters from the Disney Animated Series, PB&J Otter give her punishments. Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, Little Guy, Wallace and Gromit, Dr. Beanson, Lucas Guy, Geo Guy, WilliamWill2343, and Sarah West are also with them. PB&J points at Dora and send her back to Da Planet of Stupedigy where she belongs. The aliens from the planet ate Dora, and she's gone for good. PB&J Otter and their friends have a party to celebrate. Cast *Kayla as Dora, Sophie, and Jelly *Veena as Mrs. Marquez *Kimberly as Peanut *Shy Girl as Butter *Lawrence as Mayor Jeff *Dallas as Mr. Bigdog *Paul as Ernest Otter *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Kate as Aunt Nanner *French Fry as Redolfo *Julie as Shirley Duck, Bootsie Snootie and Sarah West *Belle as Betty-Lou Beaver, Queen Lanolin and Connie Crane *Susan as Wanda Raccoon *David as Walter Raccoon and Cap'n Crane *Simon as Edouard Snootie,EricBrotherVenomStarwars83 and PriceYes SheperdNo *Catherine as Georgina Snootie *Princess as Sydney Otter *Young Guy as Flick Duck and JaegersYes KaijusNo *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver and Sophie's yelling voice *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon *Ivy as Scootch Raccoon *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Wallace and Justdancingsamuel *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Scary Voice as Dora's altered voice *Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy and CodPlayerRussia *Speakonia Male 1 as Alien Leader of Da Planet of Stupedigy and MinecraftComedian Transcript * see a shot of PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw, Canada. We then zoom into the door * to: In PB&J's bedroom, where Sophie the Otter is babysitting her 3 younger cousins named Peanut, Butter, and Jelly * Sophie: (using her iPad) "Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly. I have a favor for you." * Jelly: What is it, Sophie?" * Sophie: "I need to check YouTube to see if Dora has uploaded any fake VHS openings recently." * Peanut: "Let's hope not." * few minutes after checking for fake VHS openings, the 4 of them become shocked * Sophie the Otter: (in Kidaroo voice) "ROTTEN GIGGLE MELONS! DORA HAS MADE NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT 6 FAKE VHS OPENINGS! SHE MADE THE OPENINGS TO PB&J OTTER NICK JR. VHS FROM 1990, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE 2 VHS FROM 1998, TURBO PARAMOUNT VHS FROM 2006, BLUE'S CLUES RHYTHM AND BLUE VHS FROM 1992, AND RUGRATS IN PARIS: THE MOVIE VHS FROM 1997. ALSO, PACIFIC RIM FROM 1983, REAL NOT FAKE! THEY ARE ALL FAKE!" * Sophie the Otter: "My cousins, let's all do the Noodle Dance to find a quick solution." * Butter: "Noodle!" * background changes to the Noodle Dance background as the titular music plays. The 4 dance around * minute later * Sophie: "PB&J! I got it!" * Peanut: "What, what happened, what?" * Sophie: "I can call Dora's mom on the phone! I will call my friends Justdancingsamuel and WilliamWill2343 afterward." * Jelly: "That's a great idea!" * picks up the phone * Sophie: (on the phone) "Hola, Mrs. Marquez, your daughter Dora has uploaded some Paramount and Nickelodeon fake VHS openings again, with two of them involving media not related to Paramount or Nickelodeon at all." * Mrs. Marquez: (on the phone) "Oh my lord! She is gonna get in deep trouble!" * to: Dora's house * Dora: "Yay! I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are all 100% real and 0% fake!" * Mrs. Marquez: "Dora, honey, what's with the yay and why are you happy?" * Dora: "Mama, I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are real and not fake." * Mrs. Marquez: "Let me see." * Marquez then becomes shocked * Mrs. Marquez: "Dora, all of them are fake! Here are the following corrections: PB&J Otter first aired in March 15th, 1998 and it was made by Jumbo Pictures and Playhouse Disney, not Nick Jr. in 1990! It didn't have a VHS tape either! The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released in 2015, not 1998, and it never came out on VHS! It also won't come out on VHS! Turbo was released by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox in 2013 on DVD, not in 2006 on VHS by Paramount, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue came out on VHS in 1999, not 1992, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released in November 2000, not 1997, and finally, Pacific Rim came out on DVD in 2013 by Warner Bros., not on VHS in 1983 by Paramount! That's it, you will be grounded for ultraplex years! And I will close your YouTube account!" * Dora: (while her mother closes her account) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Don't even think about closing my account!" * see a message on the computer that says "Account Closed. We will miss you." * Dora: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! How dare you close my account! I want it back!" * Mrs. Marquez: "Too bad, Dora. You can't make another account ever again! And with a magic touch of my finger, you shall be transported to Lake Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada!" * Marquez touches Dora, therefore teleporting her to Lake Hoohaw * Lake Hoohaw * Dora: "Oh man! I'm in this cruddy, nasty place called Lake Hoohaw!" * the Otter's tail extends from nowhere and wraps around Dora's waist * Dora: "Whaaaaaaa! Let me go!" * the Otter pulls Dora in, and once Dora is near her, she lets go * gets up and becomes shocked * Dora: "Holy S***!" * Sophie: "No foul language, young lady! These are all of my friends and family from Lake Hoohaw who would like to speak with you plus Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin,WilliamWill2343,PriceYes SheperdNo,JaegersYes KaijusNo,MinecraftComedian,EricBrother and the other adults that CodPlayerRussia said. Let the adults speak first." * Mayor Jeff: "This is me, Mayor Jeff. My citizens and I will not tolerate any bootleg openings you have created, young lady!" * Mr. Bigdog: "Howdy there, bad girl! My name is Mr. Bigdog! Don't ya ever ever ever pollute YouTube by creating fake VHS openings!" * Ernest Otter: "I am Ernest Otter, father of PB&J! You are going beyond too far with your favorite hobby: causing trouble on YouTube!" * Opal Otter: "My name is Opal Otter, mother of PB&J! My husband is right. I am sick and tired of you annoying my kids and my nieces with your fake VHS openings on Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows!" * Aunt Nanner: "I'm Anna 'Aunt Nanner' Otter, mother of Sophie and Sydney Otter. Please cut it out with your fake VHS opening ransom!" * Redolfo: "I am Redolfo, father of Sophie and Sydney. You are considered to be one of the worst YouTube users on Earth!" * Shirley Duck: "My name is Shirley Duck, and your fake VHS openings you made in the history of your now closed accounts were giving my son Flick nightmares!" * Betty-Lou Beaver: "It's me, Betty-Lou, the mama of Munchy Beaver! I ain't standing you any longer 'cause of your miserable deeds!" * Wanda Raccoon: "I am Wanda Raccoon, mother of Pinch and Scootch. The entire Lake Hoohaw community despises you for your actions on YouTube!" * Walter Raccoon: "This is Walter Raccooon, and me and my family already had enough of you posting baloney on YouTube, you annoying lassie!" * JaegersYes KaijusNo:"Im JaegersYes KaijusNo! i had enough of your gun powder on youtube also i heard you made a video out of me!" * Edouard Snootie: "My name is Edouard Snootie, and please stop blocking good users on YouTube and creating insulting comments!" * Georgina Snootie: "It is I, Georgina, the wife of Edouard Snootie. Young lady, your behavior on YouTube is breaking the site's policy." * Cap'n Crane: "Well my name's Cap'n Crane! Watchbird Alert, you had made 5 fake VHS openings that could teach people the wrong stuff!" * Connie Crane: "I am Connie Crane. I am so mad at you as you subscribed to users who you mock the most!" * Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut, and you terrified my sisters and my cousin because of your fake VHS openings. In fact, you almost terrified me to death!" * PriceYes SheperdNo:"Im PriceYes SheperdNo and i heard you killed my godson Soap is that true?" * Dora:"Of course you retard your godson is horrible!" * Butter Otter: "Me Butter. No good! You bad!" * Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly! You didn't even use your noodle to make the right decisions when you were on YouTube!" * Sydney Otter: "I'm Sydney, Sophie's older sister. Girl, you have to stop being so annoying when it comes to YouTube!" * Flick Duck: "I am Flick Duck! Cheese and Quackers, you have got to be the meanest, cruelest girl I've ever come across!" * Munchy Beaver: "I'm Munchy! The more fake VHS openings you make, the more logs I bite on!" * EricBrotherVenomStarwars83:"Im EricBrother for short but also you can call me Enrique Anderson also i heard you made a opening to Rugrats the movie that was fake!" * Pinch Raccoon: "My name is Pinch, and I don't ever want to see you again because you made bootleg openings!" * Scootch Raccoon: "I'm Scootch! You stink!" * CodPlayerRussia:"Im CodPlayerRussia the admin of GoAnimate V2 Wiki but my cousins call me Rusty also i heard you made a opening to Pacific Rim that was made in 1983 and it wasn't I was made until 2013 your dumber then yo mama!" * Ootsie Snootie: "I'm Ootsie." * Bootsie: "And I'm Bootsie." * Ootsie: "We both hate you and we wish that your show was removed from Nick Jr. because you are for babies." * MinecraftComedian:"Im MinecraftComedian i heard you stole my daughter's car!" * Wallace: "I am Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. I hope someday you start liking my franchise." * Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, and I didn't like it when you made 5 fake VHS openings and uploaded them on YouTube. Thank god that your account has been closed." * Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. And you are grounded grounded grounded for eternity." * WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, I am WilliamWill2343. You made me and my pal Sophie upset because of what you did! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded!" * Justdancingsamuel: "Here is your first punishment, we will change your voice from Kayla to Scary Voice." * Dora: (now speaking in the Scary Voice) "No no no no no no no no no! Change it back, please!" * Ootsie: "Never! The next punishment is that you will shrink to the size of Mr. Caterpillar!" * Dora: (while shrinking to the size of Mr. Caterpillar) "Help, I'm shrinking!" * Bootsie: "Now you will wear a diaper that fits your new size!" * censor block appears, blocking the action of placing a nappy on Dora * Scootch: "Diapie on!" * Pinch Raccoon: "There will be no fake VHS stuff, no Paramount or Nickelodeon movies or shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Music, no Nickelodeon live shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Books, no Paramount or Nickelodeon clothes, no Paramount or Nickelodeon-related foods, no Paramount or Nickelodeon toys, and no Nickelodeon Suites Resort." * Munchy Beaver: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Taco Bell, no DelTaco, no Taco Time, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Whataburger, no Arctic Circle, no White Castle, no In-N-Out Burger, no Carl's Jr., no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, no A&W, no Rally's, no Checker's, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Round Table Pizza, no Godfather's Pizza, no Uno Chicago Grill, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Dave and Buster's, no Sbarro, no KFC, no Church's Chicken, no Zaxby's, no Bush's Chicken, no Chicken Hut, no Popeye's, no Arby's, no Red Robin, no Big Boy, no Applebee's, no Red Lobster, no TGI Friday's, no Panda Express, no Qdoba, no Olive Garden, no Jollibee, no Johnny Rockets, no Senor Frog's, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Golden Corral, no Cracker Barrel, no Outback, no Joe's Crab Shack, no Long John Silver's, no Chili's, no IHOP, no Denny's, no Dairy Queen, no Baskin-Robbins, no Rita's Italian Ice, no Friendly's, no Maggie Moo's, no Cold Stone Creamery, and no Five Guys as well." * Flick Duck: "What you can only eat and drink from now on are fruits, vegetables, meat, water and milk." * Dora: "Nooooooooooooooooooooo! I dislike every healthy thing you mentioned, Flick!" * Sydney: "Too bad so sad, Dora! You have to eat those foods and they're the only things you can eat, understand?" * Jelly: "You will watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon like The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Grey's Anatomy, Family Matters, Step-By-Step, 24, COPS, Miami Vice, Seinfeld, Laverne and Shirley, LOST, Full House, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle, Dallas, The Big Bang Theory, Married With Children, The Sopranos, Ugly Betty, Desperate Housewives, Home Improvement, The Tracey Ullman Show, Two and a Half Men, Father Ted, Broadwalk Empire, Sex and the City, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, 19 Kids and Counting, Law and Order, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, America's Funniest Home Videos, The Partridge Family, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, M*A*S*H, The Golden Girls, 8 Simple Rules, Leave It to Beaver, Three's Company, Good Morning, Miss Bliss, The Walking Dead, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Horrid Henry, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Ben 10, Class of 3000, Chowder, Flapjack, Total Drama, Dennis and Gnasher, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Grojband, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, The Proud Family, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, The Wuzzles, The Gummi Bears, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Suite Life on Deck, Good Luck Charlie, Dog With a Blog, A.N.T. Farm, Liv & Maddie, and more prime time shows and cartoons that are not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon." * Butter: "Agweed!" (Agreed!) * Peanut: "Butter said that she agrees, but not to mention that you will watch children's shows not made by Nick Jr. like Barney, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Arthur, Timothy Goes to School, Pecola, Cyberchase, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Sesame Street, The Puzzle Place, Between the Lions, TUGS, Baby Einstein, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Peep and the Big Wide World, Big Bag, VeggieTales, Zoobilee Zoo, Salty's Lighthouse, Chuggington, The Big Garage, Nini's Treehouse, Pappyland, The Babaloos, The Triplets, Jim Henson's Animal Show, Tractor Tom, The Wiggles, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Rolie Polie Olie, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd and Bird, Mister Maker, Balamory, Bosco, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Franny's Feet, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Johnny and the Sprites, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, The Octonauts, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Chica Show, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Imagination Movers, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, Dragon Tales, Waybuloo, Adventures in Wonderland, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Anpanman, Get Squiggling, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Same Smile, Rainbow Fish, The Hoobs, Paws & Tales, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, The Big Comfy Couch, Bindi the Jungle Girl, and other children's shows not made by Nick Jr. Not only that, but you will also be forced to watch the show that everyone in Lake Hoohaw stars in, PB&J Otter! Yeah, I mean it. You're required to watch our show 24/7!" * Connie Crane: "You will also must watch movies not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon like An American Tail Movie Saga, Planes, Turbo, Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph, Rio Movie Saga, Monsters University, Up, Despicable Me Movie Saga, Free Birds, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, The Lorax, Harry Potter, The Wiggles Movie, Ice Age Movie Saga, The Lego Movie, Man of Steel, Toy Story trilogy, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Movie Saga, Barney's Great Adventure, The Simpsons Movie, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Happy Feet Movie Saga, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, The Smurfs Movie Saga, Recess School's Out, Jurassic Park, A Troll in Central Park, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Titanic, Star Wars, My Girl Movie Saga, The Sandlot, The Goonies, Beauty and the Beast, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, The Secret of NIMH, and more!" * PB&J Otter: "Yeah! You will be forced to play computer games not made by Nickelodeon and Paramount, like Starflyers, Mia the Mouse, Minecraft, and Hatsune Miku." * Cap'n Crane: "You will be forced to play video games not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Call of Duty, Half-Life, Halo, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Bionic Commando, Metal Gear, Pokemon, Star Fox, Wii Sports Resort, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, PaRappa the Rapper, Need for Speed, Epic Mickey, World of Warcraft, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, The Sims, Spore, Team Fortress 2, Backyard Baseball, Geoshea Theft Auto, Wii Fit, Fruit Ninja, Earthbound, Kirby, Just Dance, Yoshi's Island, Metroid, Bubble Bobble, Ivy the Kiwi, The Simpsons video games, RollerCoaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon, Roblox, Minecraft, and more games!" * Georgina Snootie: "You shall listen to music not made by Nickelodeon Music, but made by Universal Records, Walt Disney Records, and more music companies including Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Rick Astley, Miley Cyrus, The Backstreet Boys, Nirvana, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Let It Go from Disney's Frozen, One Direction, Ke$ha, Maroon 5, Green Day, Eminem, P!nk, Kanye West, Linkin Park, Gangnam Style, Pitbull, Milk Can, and others not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon." * Edouard Snootie: "You will go to theme parks not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Warner Bros. Movie World, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Lake Compounce, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Legoland, Coney Island, Alton Towers, Hersheypark, Cedar Point, PortAventura, Silver Dollar City, Wet n' Wild, Worlds of Fun, and Universal Studios." * Walter Raccoon: "You will be forced to read books not made from Nickelodeon Books, Simon & Schuster, and CBS Corporation such as The Wind in the Willows, Dr. Seuss, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Flat Stanley, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, A Tale of Two Cities, Moby Dick, The Bible, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Where the Wild Things Are, A Farewell to Arms, Flowers For Algernon, Anne of Green Gables, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Tell-Tale Heart, Matilda, The Old Man and the Sea, and others." * Wallace: "You are also going to watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." * Wanda Raccoon: "And you will not participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards either!" * Geo Guy: "That's right! Only Wanda Raccoon, Edouard, Georgina, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, PB&J, Sophie the Otter, Sydney, Flick Duck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Racoon, Scootch, Bootsie, Ootsie, Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Santed Sailor, Lucas Guy, the rest of the adults, and I will go and participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards!" * Ernest Otter: "And also, we got something special for you." * Dora: "What did you get me?" * Ernest Otter: "We got you some VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-ray videos, toys, video games, music albums, posters, and books not made from Nickelodeon and Paramount." * Dora: "What kind of stuff did you get me?" * Ernest Otter: "Everything not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon!!!" * Queen Lanolin: "Now, you will be forced to watch a series of Japanese songs from a late 80's block that aired on Pao Pao Channel, which was formerly part of TV Asahi called ピッカピカ音楽館, which means Shiny Music Hall in Japanese." * TV appears * Dora: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! You're ruining my happy life!" * Queen Lanolin: "Sit down now. I will put each tape into the VCR. Let's start with the first tape, and then we will put each one into the VCR after it is finished." * sits down, and a square appears above Dora, displaying the ピッカピカ音楽館 logo * hours later * Queen Lanolin: "Also, I brought over some speakers so you will have to listen to the dance mix, Dora. We will start dancing in in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" * Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. It lasts for 4 minutes. The first phase consists of the Big Bag theme song, ハロー!!えいご (Hello! English in Japanese. A song that is part of the block ピッカピカ音楽館.), the JoJo's Circus theme song, Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and the Bubble Bobble arcade music, the second consists of the Wander Over Yonder theme song, the Salty's Lighthouse theme song, Can We Fix It from Bob the Builder, the Heigh Ho song, Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast, and the Naughty Naughty Pets theme song, and the last consists of The Wuzzles theme song, the Higglytown Heroes theme song, Sing With Me from The Wiggles, GoAnimate Suspense Music, The Gummy Bear song, the Wallace and Gromit theme song, the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, the Bear in the Big Blue House song, and the Despicable Me song * (Everyone stops dancing) * PB&J Otter: "Now we will dance with Beware the Boys. We will dance in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" * ("Beware the Boys" starts playing that was not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon) * (Everyone stopped dancing once again) * PB&J Otter: "Now we will send you back to Da Planet of Stupedigy where you belong." * (PB&J points on Dora as she teleports to Da Planet of Stupedigy) * Dora: "What!?! Where am I?" * (The aliens from Da Planet of Stupedigy are walking to Dora and ate her blood by blood, part by part, skin by skin, and meat by meat. The TV Static occurs followed by the technical difficulties sign) * (Cut to the title card that says "The End") Trivia Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West